


Lovely Black

by visbs88



Series: Claymore Short Stories [1]
Category: Claymore
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Introspection, Minor Violence, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was the black of an abyss in her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Second first sight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lovely Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983852) by [visbs88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88). 



There was the black of an abyss in her eyes.

There were darkness and a monster in her minute body, suspicion and danger in her gaze. There was the white of false pureness on that face, the ghost of a never-lived childhood.

Maybe, underneath the silver, they had always been there - maybe Dauf had already seen them and therefore he wasn’t afraid.

He only knew that nothing had changed for him:  _ she was her, just her, still her _ .

He reached his hand out in a silent plea, because he wasn’t good at talking.

The following moment, there was an illusion of joy, in her smile.


	2. Heart

Feeding was a natural impulse, manifestation of beastliness, the blade that severed every thread still tied to the past.  
He didn’t feel revulsion towards himself and neither he did towards her. Just finding the heart, while digging in human chests and bowels, made odd doubts emerge.  
They said they had lost theirs, awakening the Yoma and turning into it. Dauf, though, knew that there was still something beating inside him. He could hear it, looking at Riful.  
There was no explanation, or he wasn’t smart enough to find it. There was only his confusion - being a demon and wanting to stay by her nevertheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to SilverDagger for the comments ^_^


	3. In a mirror

\- A good bath is what you need, you know?

She walked into the limpid water of the lake first. He grunted and looked at his reflection, on the surface of that flat and clear mirror.

Was all of that, even all of that only a pale mimicking of a human reality they didn’t belong to anymore, like their appearance? Were their feeling dark truth or beautiful lies? Why were they really heading West together? Why not alone?

\- I guess I feel free, this way.

Riful was looking at herself as well. She must have not referred to what he was thinking, but maybe she was right anyways.


	4. Meant to be

She used to say only smart, reasonable, sharp words. He, nothing but dull sounds.

\- You think the moon is romantic? - he asked, during a starry night.

\- Nonsense. Quit it now, or I’ll get another man. Isley sure doesn’t speak like this.

And yet she was with him, not with the powerful King of the North.

It had always been them, since the first moment. She hurt him and he accepted it. He wasn’t anything special, but she had chosen him.

Monsters holding hands, not willing to divide, and they were never going to.

Eventually, Dauf convinced himself: it was still, simply, love.


End file.
